digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
UlforceVeedramon
|entype2=Warrior |attribute=Vaccine |family=Wind Guardians |family2=Nature Spirits |family3=Virus Busters |family4=Dragon's Roar |from=AeroVeedramonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Holy Light, Ulforce" 54 |to=UlforceVeedramon Future ModeDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Future" 57 |java=Satoshi Tsuruoka |javan=(Savers) |java2=Aiko Hibi |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Joe Ochman |envan=(Data Squad) |partner=Taichi Yagami Rina Shinomiya/Taiga |jacards= , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) UlforceV-dramon''Digimon Heroes!'' |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Royal Knights |s1=UlforceVeedramon Future Mode |s2=UlforceVeedramon X }} UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon. It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. It can extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of its arms. Attacks *'The Ray of Victory'This attack retains its original name of "Shining V Force" in Digimon Links. (Shining V Force): Strafes with a beam from the " "-shaped armor on its chest. *'Victory Sword' (Ulforce Saber): Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. *' Shield': Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X': Covers self in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. Design Etymologies ;UlforceVdramon (アルフォースブイドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Ulforce * *Dra. From the Dramon-type. ;UlforceVeedramon Name used in most American English media. *Ulforce *'En:' Vee. Pronuncation of . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Development UlforceVeedramon was designed by Ten'ya Yabuno. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Story: Lost Evolution UlforceVeedramon is #284, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the God Eye, Dodge Dance, 7 Lucky Gods, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. You can get UlforceVeedramon's plate by giving this password to Silphymon in the second town you visit: UFVD2002. UlforceVeedramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. In order to digivolve into UlforceVeedramon, your digimon must be at least level 48 with 160 speed and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived and befriended UlforceVeedramon. It can be hatched from the Paladin DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red UlforceVeedramon DigiFuses from AeroVeedramon, Grademon, and Garudamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth UlforceVeedramon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon and Megadramon. Its special attacks are The Ray of Victory and Victory Sword and its support skill is Swiftness, which allows the entire team to go before the opponent at the start of battle. In Complete Edition, UlforceVeedramon can also digivolve from Wingdramon. Swiftness now only effects UlforceVeedramon, rather than the entire party. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory UlforceVeedramon is #220 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Megadramon, and Wingdramon. Its special attacks are The Ray of Victory and Victory Sword and its support skill is Swiftness, which allows UlforceVeedramon to go before the opponent at the start of battle. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode UlforceVeedramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon X. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order UlforceVeedramon is a Air Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Paildramon and AeroVeedramon and can DNA digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle UlforceVeedramon is a card digivolution, digivolving from AeroVeedramon. Digimon Masters UlforceVeedramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon X. Digimon Heroes! Ulforcevdramon digivolves from Aerovdramon. Digimon Soul Chaser UlforceVeedramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. Digimon Links UlforceVeedramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon and Megadramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon X. Digimon ReArise UlforceVeedramon may digivolve from AeroVeedramon. Notes and References